


Sam comforts his brother

by Annabee28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabee28/pseuds/Annabee28
Summary: Sam finds Dean hiding in his room after Cas leaves again.





	Sam comforts his brother

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is super shitty. Here's another little thing I wrote on my phone. Thanks to socks_and_sandals for editing! Hope you enjoy. :)

Sam had not seen Dean in a while. After they took down all those microphones the British Men of Letters put in the bunker, he disappeared.  
"Dean?" Sam called, walking towards his room.  
"Dean? Are you in here?" Sam opened up Dean's door. He saw his brother lying under his blankets.  
"Whats wrong.." Sam asked gently, entering the room.  
"Leave me alone," Dean replied quickly.  
Sam could hear the muffled roughness in his voice through the covers, like he'd been crying.  
He sat on the foot of the bed.  
"Talk to me, Dean," He said.  
"Fuck off, Sammy." Dean replied.  
"Not until you tell me what’s wrong."  
Dean pulled back his covers reluctantly to look at him. His eyes were red and there were dried tear marks down his face.  
"Why would Cas do this to us? He just keeps fucking leaving. He promises he’ll stay and he's just a goddamn liar!" Dean exclaimed, fresh tears starting to form.  
"Dean,” Sam sighed. “It’ll be okay. We'll get Cas back like we always do." He put his hand on an arm-shaped-lump.  
"Then what? He comes home, we fuck, he promises he won’t leave again, then he leaves?"  
Sighing, Sam got up and walked over to the other side of Dean's bed. He lay down and opened his arms.  
"Come here, Dean."  
"I’m not five..." Dean said.  
"So?"  
Dean gave up when he felt his eyes water up again and lay his head against Sam chest, hugging his brother.  
"It’ll be okay, D. It always is." Sam said, running his hand over Dean’s head.  
"We’ll get Cas back."  
"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said after a few minutes of silence, his voice muffled by Sam's flannel.  
"You're welcome." Sam replied quietly.


End file.
